


Spin The Bottle

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [74]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Spin the Bottle, its a classic, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: After the war, what is there left for the gaang to do but get tipsy and play spin the bottle?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Spin The Bottle

“‘Zula, ‘Zula, ‘Zula,” Ty Lee called without turning as she heard her girlfriend’s telltale gait pass behind her. 

“Ty, Ty, Ty,” Azula said, squatting down behind her and grabbing her shoulders, rubbing them gently. 

“Come sit,” Ty Lee said, reaching her hand back and cupping Azula’s cheek. 

“I’m okay,” Azula said, kissing the top of Ty Lee’s head. 

“Come on baby, please,” Ty Lee asked, rocking from side to side.

Azula blushed at the pet name. 

“Are you drunk,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear and smelling the alcohol on her breath. 

“No, you,” Ty Lee giggled, and pulled her down to sit by the collar. 

Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably and both girls looked up. 

Zuko, Mai, Suki, Katara, Toph and Aang were sitting in a circle that Ty Lee was a part of, and watching the intimate interaction. 

“What Zuzu,” Azula drawled. 

“Can you not do that,” he said. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Are you going to join,” Zuko asked. 

Azula shrugged again while Ty Lee nodded. With a sigh she sat down and crossed her legs, pulling her girlfriend into her lap. 

Ty Lee giggled and wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck. 

“Where did you leave Sokka,” Suki asked. 

“I beat him at Pai Sho, so he’s probably still crying,” Azula said. 

“Yay,” Ty Lee said. “That’s my baby.”

Azula blushed again but didn’t say anything. 

“Anyway,” Aang said, “as I was saying…”

“This is a bad idea,” Mai said.

“I agree,” Zuko said, taking Mai’s hand which was on the floor between them. 

“What’s the idea,” Azula asked, frustrated to be out of the loop. 

Ty Lee leaned into Azula’s ear and grasped her head with her hand. 

“Toph has never kissed anyone,” she said in her regular volume. 

“That wasn’t a good whisper Ty,” Azula said, gently nudging her girlfriend away. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“We’re going to play spin the bottle,” Aang announced. 

Azula cringed. 

“What? Why?”

“See,” Mai said. “It’s not a good idea.”

“I think it is,” Ty Lee said. 

“Why,” Azula asked. “Am I not enough for you? You want to kiss all of our friends?”

Ty Lee furrowed her brow and tightened her hold around Azula’s neck. 

“You are more than enough for me,” she said. “I just think it’ll be fun and Toph can have the first kiss she wants with someone she trusts.”

“Why not just wait for someone you like,” Zuko said.

“I just want to get this out of the way. I’m not asking you pussies to take my virginity!” Toph announced. 

Now everyone in the circle cringed. 

“Anyone want a snack,” Sokka called from the kitchen. 

“Can you bring an empty bottle,” Suki called back. 

“You want to eat an empty bottle,” Sokka asked. 

Suki rubbed her nose. 

“Can you just bring it please,” she called. 

“Suit yourself,” Sokka said, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips and an empty beer bottle in his hand. 

He sat down next to Suki in the circle and handed her the bottle. 

“Okay are we doing this,” she asked. 

“I’m down,” Ty Lee said. 

“Me too,” Aang said. 

“Well, I’m not a pussy,” Azula said. 

“If Azula is playing, then I have to,” Zuko said. 

Mai sighed and shook her head. 

“I guess I’m in,” she deadpanned. 

“Same,” Katara added.

“Great!” Toph exclaimed. “Now I can be an incorrigible bachelorette that’s actually kissed someone.”

“Isn’t it weird how we’re all mostly in relationships,” Ty Lee asked, swaying in Azula’s arms. 

“Trauma,” Azula whispered back to her as she gently put her on the floor beside her. 

Ty Lee let out a whimper. 

“We all need to be separate entities for the bottle to land on,” Azula reminded her. 

“Oh right,” Ty Lee said, giggling. 

“So who’s going first,” Suki asked. 

“Is Beifong not the first, and only person, going?” Azula asked. 

“No, that’s putting her on the spot too much,” Aang said. 

“Are you volunteering,” Suki asked. 

Aang shrugged and grabbed the bottle. He put it in the middle of the circle and gave it an energetic spin. 

Azula wasn’t concerned about Aang. He was funny and loud, but definitely not a threat. 

The bottle landed on Zuko, who blushed. 

“Are we doing guys kissing guys,” he asked, looking down. 

“Why wouldn’t we,” Azula said, leaning forward just a bit. “Are you homophobic? Should we exclude girls kissing girls? Maybe you should even go so far as to just tell me and Ty to break up.”

Ty Lee pulled her back to lean against her. 

“This isn’t about you ‘Zula,” she said. “It’s about the fact that he’s insecure in his masculinity.”

Azula smirked and took Ty Lee’s hand.

“I am not insecure,” he said loudly. “Come here Aang.”

Aang leaned forward and Zuko kissed him firmly for a few seconds before pulling back. 

“You’re a good kisser Zuko,” Aang announced. 

Zuko grumbled and crossed his arms while Mai chuckled. 

“It’s your turn Zuzu,” Azula said. 

Zuko grabbed the bottle and spun it hard until it landed on Azula. 

They looked at each other and both shouted “No” at the same time. 

“Yeah that’s fair,” Katara said. “We can leave incest out of it.”

“Good,” Azula said. “But now what?”

“I guess he just has to kiss the next best person,” Sokka said. 

“Who?” Azula asked. 

“Ty Lee,” he said. 

Ty Lee cringed, a reaction which made Azula considerably less jealous at the prospect of her girlfriend kissing her brother. 

“What was that face,” Zuko demanded. 

“You’re basically my brother,” she said. 

“But he’s not,” Mai said. “Go on.”

“Do you even love me at all,” Zuko said, turning to her. 

“I’m greatly amused right now,” Mai said. “And slightly tipsy,” she admitted.

Ty Lee crawled forward to Zuko and stopped in front of him. Azula lay a territorial hand on her foot, wrapping her fingers around Ty Lee’s ankle. 

Zuko leaned in and kissed Ty Lee. As soon as they made contact Azula’s fingers tightened around Ty Lee’s ankle. After a second she pulled away and crawled back to her girlfriend. 

“See,” Ty Lee said, pressing up against her again. “That wasn’t so bad.” She tried to lean up to give her a kiss but Azula turned away.

“I’m not indirectly kissing my brother,” she said, turning her nose up. 

“So are you never going to kiss me again,” Ty Lee complained, tugging on her sleeve. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Look, I can wipe my lips,” Ty Lee said, sounding a little desperate at the prospect of never kissing her girlfriend again.

Azula turned back to watch her rub panickedly at her mouth. 

“Hey,” Zuko said. “That’s kind of hurtful to me!”

Azula and Ty Lee ignored him as Azula smirked and ran her thumb along Ty Lee’s lips. 

“I guess it’s fine now,” she said, leaning forward and kissing her chastely.

“More,” Ty Lee said when she pulled away, embolden by the alcohol. 

“Not right now,” Azula said, eyeing the circle. 

“Well now it’s my turn,” Ty Lee said, grabbing the bottle. 

She spun it lightly and it made one complete circle, landing on Azula. 

Grabbing her face with two hands, Ty Lee pulled Azula against her and kissed her deeply. 

Azula melted into the kiss for a second but drew away quickly. 

Ty Lee smiled contentedly and slid her hands into the warm pocket between Azula’s legs. 

“Can we get a move on,” Toph complained. “You guys are having too much fun kissing each other and not me.”

Suki chuckled. 

“Okay Azula, your turn,” Toph said. “And you can’t purposely make it land on Ty Lee because that’s no fun.”

“Is that a rule,” she asked, looking at Aang, who seemed to be a natural arbiter. 

“Can you please just not purposely try for Ty Lee? That way more people can have turns,” he said. 

“Fine,” Azula said, spinning the bottle. 

It turned several times before landing on Toph. 

“It’s your lucky day Beifong,” Azula said dryly. 

Azula crawled across the circle and sat in front of Toph, waiting patiently for the blind girl to initiate. 

“Wait how do I do this,” Toph asked. 

“Put your hands on her face,” Zuko suggested. 

Toph stuck her arms out and put them stiffly against Azula’s face. 

“Actually get close to her,” Aang added. 

“I don’t bite,” Azula said. 

“Most of the time,” Ty Lee said, giggling. 

“What?” Toph asked. 

“Tsk,” Azula said, blushing. “Shut up Ty,” she added, waving her off. 

“Yeah we all know you really enjoy it,” Mai deadpanned. 

Azula and Ty Lee both blushed this time.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Toph said, puckering her lips. 

“She’s not your Gran Gran,” Sokka said. “Soften up a little.”

Toph furrowed her brows. 

“Here,” Azula said softly, bringing her hand up to Toph’s face. She could feel the girl tense beneath her “Relax.”

Slowly Azula tilted her head and pressed her lips to Toph’s. 

Ty Lee inhaled sharply, jealousy bubbling in her chest over how serious and gentle Azula was being. 

After two seconds she pulled away and crawled back to Ty Lee.

“How was it,” Suki asked.

“Good, I think,” Toph said, looking a little dazed, which made Ty Lee uncomfortable. 

“A tip for next time, kiss the person back,” Azula said as she slipped her hand around Ty Lee’s waist, diffusing some of her girlfriend’s tension.

Toph blushed and the other kids in the circle chuckled. 

“Well I’ll bet you weren’t perfect at it the first time you kissed someone,” she said loudly and defensively. 

Azula looked at Ty Lee and tilted her head to the side. 

“I’d give you the award for most improved,” Ty Lee said with a smile, booping her on the nose.

This drew another chuckle from everyone in the circle. 

“But am I perfect at it now,” Azula whispered, leaning down to kiss Ty Lee again. 

“Mmhm,” her girlfriend hummed against her lips, and smiled. 

“Good,” Azula said.


End file.
